Nuestro secreto
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: En un mundo paralelo, la gente esta intentando acostumbrarse lentamente al hecho de que lo heterosexuales comienzan a salir del closet y mostrarse en sociedad. Kurt descubre a su hermano con Rachel y le promete ocultar el secreto de sus padres hasta que este listo para revelarlo. Junto con Blaine. el prometido de Finn, intentara ayudarle a hacer posible su amor con la chica.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, creo que me tome una vacaciones demasiado largas u.u Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo y teniendome paciencia en mis periodos de desinspiracion. Espero que les guste esta historia, fue por un hermoso corto que me di la idea. Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, espero volver de una vez por todas y actualizar todos los fics que me quedaron por ahi a medio hacer :( Gracias de nuevo y mucha suerte en sus vidas! Santi.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Mis padres, aunque conservadores, son realmente maravillosos. Burt es mi padre biologico y Carl es el padre biologico de Finn. Ambos estan muy enamorados y estan realmente felices de llevar adelante la familia. Burt trabaja en el taller y su marido se encarga de dar clases extracurriculares en casa y cuidar de nosotros. Son pocas las familias que hoy dia siguen juntando a sus hijos en parejas pero, a pesar de ser personas bondadosas, nuestros padres fueron muy firmes al comprometernos siendo apenas unos niños. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy el hijo mayor (aunque Finn me lleva varios centimetros de altura), tengo 21 años y llevo mas de la mitad de mi vida comprometido con mi vecino, Chandler. La desicion no fue tanto por el dinero ya que mi vecino es mas pobre que nosotros, sino porque nuestras familias son muy unidas y se habian prometido casar a sus hijos una vez que estuvieran listos. Finn, en cambio, fue comprometido con un chico rico de otro pais que ni siquiera conociamos, hasta la fecha no lo hemos visto pero nuestros padres nos comentaron en la cena de ayer que vendria a pasar las proximas vacaciones a casa ya que mi hermano cumpliria la mayoria de edad en unos meses y seria conveniente que comenzara a conocerse con su futuro esposo antes de casarse con el.

"Kurt ¿Por que estan tan apurados tus padres por casar a Finn? Tu eres tres años mayor y, sin embargo, jamas nos han dicho nada" Me pregunto Chandler aquella tarde cuando le comente sobre la charla de la noche, estabamos sentados en el patio trasero como de costumbre, haciendo los deberes antes de preparar un picnic con la comida que su madre nos habia hecho.

"Es que Finn es muy diferente a mi, ya sabes..." Suspire mirando hacia la puerta de casa antes de continuar en voz baja, no queria que mi hermano me oyera "El no pudo entrar al coro ni al grupo de teatro, dice que no le gusta, no es lo suyo. No les ha dicho a nuestros padres todavia pero... entro al equipo de futbol"

Chandler abrio los ojos sorprendido y mordio sus labios, lo conocia lo suficiente para saber que estaba preocupado. Yo tambien lo estaba. Mi hermano no me lo habia dicho pero hace tiempo tenia sospechas; nunca se unia a las conversaciones que teniamos con los otros chicos de la clase, era torpe en todo lo que se refiriera a la moda elegancia, nunca habia tenido una cita, no le gustaba cantar o actuar y ahora se unia al equipo de futbol de las chicas. Desde pequeño lo habia notado muy diferente a mi y me parecia extraño que nuestros pdres no se hubieran dado cuenta hasta el momento.

"Parece estar muy incomodo cuando hablan sobre su prometido, ayer en especial... cuando le dijeron que vendria en vacaciones lo vi tan triste" Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y mi amigo apreto mi mano suavemente para darme animos, mirandome a los ojos con ternura "¿Crees que sea... hetero?" Pregunte con un hilo en la voz y el se encogio de hombros sacando un poco de comida de la lonchera para darme a comer, sabia que los postres que hacia su mama siempre me levantaban el animo.

Cuando por fin empezaron las vacaciones la casa parecio venirse abajo de los nervios que teniamos todos; las madres de Chandler fueron a visitar a unos parientes en una ciudad lejana asi que permitieron que mi prometido y su hermana menor se quedaran en la habitacion de invitados ya que de ninguna forma podian permitir que mi amigo durmiera en mi habitacion antes de casarnos. Me queje, habiamos estado haciendo pijamadas desde que aprendimos a caminar, pero mis padres se mantuvieron firmes con su desicion y de la misma forma hicieron con el prometido de Finn una vez que llego.

"Blaine, querido, es un gusto tenerte por aqui" Saludo Carl ofreciendole su mano mientras Burt llevaba sus maletas al segundo piso "Esperamos que te sientas comodo en casa, dormiras en la cama de al lado de Kurt, espero no te moleste que no te dejemos compartir la habitacion de Finn hasta despues de su casamiento"

"No se preocupe, Carl, es un gusto para mi poder estar aqui con todos ustedes" Sonrio amablemente besando la mano del señor con educacion y dirigiendome una sonrisa encantadora. Frunci el ceño, no podia estar seguro pero habia algo que no me agradaba de ese chico. Subi a mi habitacion y me siguio de cerca, iba a atravesar la puerta pero el tomo mi mano para detenerme y beso mi mejilla "Es un placer conocerte, Finn, eres aun mucho mas hermoso de lo que me habian contado"

"Yo soy Kurt, mi hermano es el de la habitacion de al lado" Gruñi alejandome de su agarre con mis mejillas sonrojadas y mi corazon latiendo acelerado "No pudo venir a darte la bienvenida, no sabemos donde esta pero seguro mis padres se enojaran mucho cuando regrese. Tus cosas ya estan ordenadas en mi cuarto, mas tarde mis padres te haran un recorrido por la casa" Cerre la puerta y me deje caer en la cama observando la suya vacia, el error del muchacho me habia puesto muy nervioso. Finn tenia suerte, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y su cabello oscuro estaba peinado a la perfeccion con gel, traia un traje negro impecable con una moña roja que habia llamado mi atencion al instante. Le mande un mensaje a Chandler y estuvo de inmediato en mi cuarto:

"¿Entonces se confundio y beso tu mejilla?" Pregunto todavia riendose a carcajadas de mi expresion "No te preocupes, Kurt"

"Ni siquiera se donde se habra metido Finn, nuestros padres estan tan enojados. Blaine parece ser el unico que mantiene la calma, no se siente mal por la ausencia de mi hermano y se dedico a establecerse y dar un paseo por los alrededores"

"Mi hermana tambien desaparecio esta mañana" Dijo Chandler mordiendo sus labios de nuevo "Rachel siempre acaba metiendose en problemas cuando nuestros padres se van de viaje en vacaciones y al final la responsabilidad acaba recayendo siempre en mi" Suspiro y apoye mi mano en su hombro para darle fuerzas, justo entonces la puerta se abrio y Blaine aparecio fulminando a mi prometido con la mirada:

"Necesito hablar con Kurt a solas" Murmuro friamente y mi amigo se incorporo y me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizante antes de salir de alli. El morocho tomo asiento en la cama contigua y espere a que hablara cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos, no me gustaba la forma en que habia hablado a Chandler. Luego de unos minutos mirando la puerta y asegurandose de que nadie estuviera escuchando se decidio por confesar el secreto: "Estaba paseando por fuera de la casa y me encontre a tu hermano engañandome"

Solte un grito y me lleve las manos a la boca para que mis padres no escucharan desde afuera, algo me decia que Finn venia escondiendonos algo hace tiempo pero jamas pense que fuera capaz de ocultarmelo a mi ya que eramos bastante unidos. Sacudia mi cabeza lentamente sin poder creerlo del todo mientras Blaine me dedicaba otras de sus sonrisas y se ponia de pie para sentarse de nuevo, esta vez a los pies de mi cama, y me tomaba la mano afectuosamente como hasta hace poco lo hacia Chandler: "No estoy enojado, no se lo dire a tus padres"

"El estaba con... un chico?" Pregunte temiendome lo peor y mis suposiciones se hicieron realidad al ver al joven negar con la cabeza. Estaba confirmado, a mi hermano le gustaban las chicas. Mis padres jamas aceptarian algo asi, sus compañeros no lo dejarian en paz una vez que regresaramos al instituto. Su vida seria espantosa, nada seria lo mismo.

"Kurt, cierto? ¿Estas decepcionado de tu hermano?" Pregunto Blaine clavandome la vista con sus increibles ojos verdes que me provocaban sentimientos desconocidos y no dejaban de confundirme.

"No" Respondi finalmente luego de pensarlo un momento "Me entristece que no me lo haya dicho antes pero ya me lo imaginaba, habia estado intentando adaptarme hace tiempo aunque no me lo hubiera dicho y, honestamente, me cuesta aceptarlo pero no estoy decepcionado de el. Es un chico valiente, fuerte va a poder salir adelante y, hasta que decida hacer esto publico, voy a ayudarlo a guardar el secreto"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Dijo Blaine asintiendo a mis palabras "Yo tambien voy a ayudarlo, guardemos este secreto hasta que decida ser honesto con sus padres. Vayamos luego a hablar con el, quizas crea necesario confesarle la verdad tambien a tu amiguito ya que la chica con la que se besaba era su hermana menor"

"Rachel?" Casi grito de nuevo al escucharlo, no podia creer que la hermana de Chandler fuera heterosexual tambien, que desilusion tendrian sus padres cuando lo supieran. Algo me decia que no debia decirle a Chandler todavia, acompañe a Blaine a buscar a mi hermano en el camino me percate de que aun no habia soltado mi mano ¿En que pensaba aquel chico? ¿Que era lo que me hacia sentir tan nervioso al tenerlo cerca y por que algo en sus ojos me hacia dudar de el? Incluso a pesar de mi desconfianza, no me opuse a que siguiera tomando mi mano y nos fuimos al lugar en donde habia encontrado a mi hermano besando a su... chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

****Nunca habia visto a mi hermano llorar hasta aquel dia. Me abrazo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y me confeso toda la verdad, me dijo que tenia miedo de que no fuera lo mismo si me decia la verdad y que yo era demasiado importante para el como para arriesgarse a que le tuviera asco o desprecio cuando me enterara: "Nada hara que deje de quererte, Finn, eres mi hermano y voy a apoyarte pase lo que pase" Le susurre en el oido mientras Blaine consolaba a Rachel que tambien comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente en cuanto los descubrimos. Ambos les prometimos a los enamorados que ibamos a ayudarlos a ocultarse hasta que estuvieran listos para confesarle la vedad a sus padres, la muchacha me pidio que no le contara todavia a Chandler y estuve de acuerdo aunque me pesaba ocultarle algo asi a mi mejor amigo. En seguida comenzaron a surgir los problemas, si Blaine pasaba solo en casa todo el dia mientras Finn salia a escondidas con Rachel nuestros padres se preguntarian a donde iba este y por que no pasaba mas tiempo con su prometido.

"Saldre todas las tardes a recorrer el lugar y les mentiremos a tus padres" Propuso Blaine cuando ambos muchachos habian dejado de llorar "Podemos decirles que salimos juntos y Rachel podra decirle a su hermano que estuvo en casa de sus amigas o algo asi" Finn le agradecio infinitamente al extranjero y de inmediato se hicieron grandes amigos, mi hermano parecia sumamente feliz ahora, mas de lo que nunca antes lo habia visto. Habia algo que lo preocupaba sin embargo, no queria dejar a Blaine recorriendo el lugar solo durante las proximas tardes de vacaciones para cubrirlo a que podria perderse porque no conocia la ciudad. Ademas, debia ser muy aburrido pasar sus vacaciones caminando solo para dejarlo a el disfrutar con su novia. Jamas hubiera accedido a acompañarlo pero vi a mi hermano tan preocupado por ello que quise regresarlo a la alegria de hace unos minutos, cuando se sentia tan feliz por mi aceptacion: "Yo acompañare a Blaine en sus paseos, asi podremos decir que ustedes dos salieron juntos para conocerse y que o sali con Rachel para comenzar a preparar entre los dos los arreglos de mi boda con su hermano Chandler"

Ambos enamorados estuvieron de acuerdo y me abrazaron para expresar su gratitud pero Blaine fruncio el ceño "Chandler? Es el chico que estaba en tu cuarto? Vas a casarte con el?" Parecia tener el semblance ensombrecido y sin siquiera despedirse volvio a entrar a la casa dejandome con mi hermano y su pareja "Se me hace extraño verlos juntos pero supongo que me acostumbrare con el tiempo" Me encogi de hombros y ambos volvieron a decirme lo agradecidos que estaban con nosotros y lo feliz que se sentian de saber que, por lo menos, yo estaba de acuerdo con su amor mas alla de que no fuera lo convencional.

Regrese a mi habitacion, habia anochecido ya y Blaine estaba acostado de espaldas en su cama. Pense que estaba ya dormido porque no emitio sonido al oirme entrar cerrar la puerta tras de mi, una vez sentado en mi cama oi a mis padres enojados regañando a Finn desde el piso de abajo. Este les decia que habia estado tan nervioso por conocer a su futuro esposo que se habia ido a reflexionar, dar un paseo por ahi para relajarse y volver cuando estuviera listo: "Me lo encontre cuando volvia, conversamos y creo que nos entendemos muy bien. Vamos a salir juntos mañana, voy a llevarlo al cine y a tomar helado a la plaza, creo que es un gran chico" Mintio mi hermano y nuestros padres se alegraron tanto al oir aquello que se olvidaron de su mal humor y le permitieron regresar a su cuarto.

"¿Eso significa que mañana vas a tener que llevarme al cine, Kurt?" Pregunto Blaine haciendome saltar del susto y caer dentro de una caja del armario, no sabia que habia estado despierto todo este tiempo asi que me habia puesto a cambiar alli mismo en vez de en el baño. Se volteo y me encontro sonrojado cruzandome de brazos dentro de esa caja con los pantalones azules con los que dormia y a medio ponerme la camiseta blanca, solto la carcajada sentandose sobre su cama y rodeando su estomago para no explotar de risa. Me contagio y acabe riendome con el aunque moria de la verguenza sin poder salir del armario, desisti y espere a que terminara de contorsionarse en la cama para venir a ayudarme.

"Finn dijo todo eso pero no veo por que debamos hacerlo al pie de la letra, pensaba tan solo dejarte en algun lugar que quisieras y irme por separado a pasar el tiempo haciendo deberes en alguna cafeteria o practicando para las audiciones a una obra en la que quizas voy a participar con Chandler en NYADA" Blaine tomo mi mano y pude salir de la caja poniendome de pie con la ayuda de su agarre.

"Cuando llegue la hora de la cena tus padres van a prenguntarme por los lugares a los que, supuestamente, visite con tu hermano asi que, si quieres hacerlo creible, vas a tener que llevarme a donde el les diga que va a hacerlo" Penso Blaine y acabo convenciendome, despues de todo, no tenia grandes planes para las vacaciones y me haria muy feliz gastarlas ayudando a mi hermano a hacer posible su amor con... una chica.

"Bien, entonces supongo que iremos juntos al cine mañana y luego a tomar helado" Levante la vista, los ojos verdes estaban fijos en mi pecho expuesto y me apresure a ponerme la camiseta de una vez, nervioso: "Gracias por ayudarme recien y por, ya sabes, lo que haces por mi hermano. No puedo creer que no te hayas enojado por verlo engañandote y que, al contrario, estes haciendo todo esto por el"

Blaine volvio a acostarse a su cama, tan cercana a la mia que parecia que durmieramos en la misma "¿Entonces vamos a tener una cita mañana?" Su pregunta me habia tomado por sorpresa, nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos, cada cual desde su cama pero lo suficientemente cerca para sentir nuestras respiraciones con claridad "Tu vas a tener una cita, yo voy con mi cuñada a ver trajes para mi boda"

Volvio a fruncir el ceño se volteo, dandome la espalda otra vez. Pense que no iba a volver a hablarme asi que cerre mis ojos pero senti su voz de nuevo "¿Estas enamorado de Chandler?" Me pregunto y abri la boca para contestar afirmativamente pero mis labios se negaron a contestarle, me quede en silencio. Nunca me habia preguntado aquello antes, mi prometido era, no solo mi vecino, sino mi mejor amigo el unico hombre con el que compartia diariamente mi tiempo. Siempre habia estado a mi lado, consideraba nuestra boda como algo demasiado obvio como para cuestionarmelo y el cariño que sentia por el me parecia suficiente ya que, habiendo pasado tantos años juntos, casarnos seria seguir de la misma forma pero con papeles firmados y demas documentos, no? No me habia preguntado jamas sobre los sentimientos que me unian a Chandler, ahora que me ponia a meditar al respecto entendia que no estaba enamorado por completo. Mi corazon no latia por el, no me sentia nervioso cuando estaba a su lado ni me preocupaba por verme bien delante de el. Era mas bien como un hermano, el mismo sentimiento que tenia por Finn, un inquebrantable lazo familiar.

Blaine se volteo de nuevo para verme a los ojos cuando se canso de esperar una contestacion, seguramente tomo mi silencio como una respuesta que no podia dar a conocer y lo respeto. Lucia su amplia sonrisa de nuevo, senti su respiracion de nuevo contra mi rostro "Buenas noches, Kurt" Dijo y cerro sus hermosos ojos verdes, esta vez mis labios reaccionaron y le conteste antes de conciliar el sueño por completo "Buenas noches, Blaine"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando desperte Blaine ya no estaba en su cama y leves rayos de luz pasaban a traves de la ventana haciendome parpadear, tenia un mensaje de Chandler invitandome a practicar las lineas de Romeo y Julio para la audicion en uno de nuestros acostumbrados picnics del patio trasero. Esa fue la primera vez que le menti, tuve que negarme para ir al cine con Blaine pero, como no podia decirle que salia con el prometido de mi hermano para darle tiempo de pasar sus vacaciones con su novia, le menti diciendo que iba a hacer unas compras al centro comercial con Rachel. Blaine llego entonces a la habitacion con una bandeja que dejo sobre la mesa de luz "Traje el desayuno para los dos" Sonrio pero al verme mandandole un mensaje a mi prometido gruño por lo bajo "¿Molestando desde tan temprano? ¿Tan cercanos son?"

"Su familia vive en frente de casa y es el unico chico de mi edad en todo el vecindario, me conoce mas que nadie, aprendimos a hablar y caminar juntos, todos los dias los pasamos almorzando en el jardin mientras charlamos y hacemos deberes" Le explique haciendolo enojar a un mas, sus modales parecian desaparecer a medida que le contaba lo bien que me llevaba con mi prometido y, antes de que me diera cuenta, hice que se marchara cerrando la puerta con un golpe y dejandome con la bandeka del desayuno. Me encogi de hombros y sonrei ¿Por que me hacia tan feliz hacerlo enojar de aquella manera? Comi las tostadas calientes, las rebanadas de torta de chocolate y el jugo de naranja para percatarme casi de inmediato que no tenia el sabor caracteristico de los desayunos de Carl, parecia diferente. Luego de darme un baño y vestirme me di cuenta que era demasiado temprano, mis padres no se habian despertado aun asi que la unica forma en que hubiera podido traerme aquello era comprandolo en la tienda (que seguramente Blaine no conoceria por haber llegado recien el dia anterior) o preparandolo el mismo. Me senti mal por haberlo hecho enojar asi que comence a buscarlo por los pasillos de la inmensa casa.

Me encontre con Rachel en uno de los pasillos, saliendo del cuarto de invitados que compartia con su hermano. Traia un hermoso vestido lila sonreia nerviosamente mordiendo el labio de la misma forma que solia hacer su hermano cuando estaba preocupado o ansioso "Si te preguntan que vas a hacer hoy..." Comence a decir y ella me interrumpio emocionada:

"Vamos al centro comercial a elegir un traje bonito para tu boda con mi hermano, Kurt" Rio arrojandose sobre mi y rodeandome el cuello con sus brazos en un afectuoso abrazo "Muchas gracias, les debo mucho a ustedes dos" Le asegure que no tenia por que preocuparse y le ofreci ayudarle a terminar de arreglarse el cabello. Entre al cuarto de mi prometido, el no estaba alli y su hermana me explico que luego de ver mi mensaje habia invitado a otro compañero de clase para ensayar para la audicion. Mientras le hacia una trenza a la chica de la cual mi hermano estaba enamorado, intente analizar el dolor que invadia mi pecho. No me gustaba que Chandler ensayara con otros, nunca lo habia hecho antes porque yo siempre estaba con el ¿Tenia otros amigos de NYADA ademas de mi? ¿Que tan unido estaba a ellos para invitarlos a ensayar juntos? ¿Harian un picnic con la deliciosa comida de su madre? Me sentia traicionado de cierta forma pero de inmediato decidi olvidar el asunto, no podia ser tan egoista de pensar asi siendo que yo iba a ir al cine con otro chico mientiendole a mi amigo al respecto.

Rachel me agradecio con otro abrazo cuando hube terminado de peinarla y aconsejarle sobre su cita a escondidas, Finn la esperaba en el salon y al verla le sonrio y beso su mejilla. Se me revolvio un poco el estomago, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a un chico besando a una chica de esa manera, tendria que hacerme a la idea. Les sonrei y salude mientras se marchaban rapidamente antes de que nuestros padres se levantaran, Blaine me esperaba en nuestro cuarto vistiendo realmente bien con otro de sus sacos negros impecables y una moña azul. Deje una nota explicando que me iba con Rachel de compras y que Finn habia salido con su prometido, una vez que todo estuvo listo avise a Blaine y lo conduje hacia el auto aparcado en la cochera. "Gracias por el desayuno que preparaste, estaba delicioso" Le dije y no me respondio, seguia de mal humor.

Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad aparque frente al cine y compre las entradas para la funcion de la tarde, siquiera supe que clase de pelicula era y no me importaba en absoluto, empezaba en dos horas asi que teniamos tiempo de sobra para recorrer antes de tener que buscar asientos. "¿A donde te gustaria ir?" Le pregunte y el seguia sin contestarme, empezaba a hacerme perder la paciencia, simplemente me seguia a todos lados con expresion seria y desgraciada. Nos sentamos en los bancos de la plaza frente al cine luego de pasar a comprarle un helado de chocolate (no me contesto cuando le pregunte por su sabor favorito asi que le compre el mismo que el mio) y, dado que seguramente iba a seguir son hablarme, decidi hablar yo siendo conciente de que no podia hacer otra cosa que escucharme:

"No suelo salir de casa asi que no estoy acostumbrado a venir al centro. Los primeros años en la escuela fueron muy complicados para mi hermano, todos se metian con el porque lo notaban distinto y yo hacia lo posible por defenderlo pero me daba miedo que se metieran conmigo tambien asi que finalmente le propuse a mis padres que nos sacaran de la escuela y empezaran a llevarnos profesores particulares a casa..."

Blaine escuchaba atentamente y la conversacion le hizo olvidarse de lo que fuera que lo mantenia de mal humor asi que luego de unos minutos me interrumpio para preguntarme curiosamente sobre la razon que me habia hecho dejar la escuela: "Era a tu hermano a quien molestaban, podias haber seguido estudiando fuera de casa mientras el tenia sus profesores particulares"

"Sabia que el se sentia muy mal teniendo que dejar la escuela por los malos tratos, suficientemente solo se sentia por ser diferente para que yo lo dejara en casa y siguiera con mis amigos en la escuela asi que abandone tambien y me puse a aprender a su lado, aislado de la sociedad"

Terminamos nuestros helados, Blaine me miraba impresionado y con un deje de cariño: "Eres una gran persona, Kurt, no cualquiera hubiera dejado a sus amigos para hacer sentir mejor a su hermano, incluso lo que estas haciendo ahora... Finn tiene mucha suerte de tenerte" Tomo mi mano y la apreto suavemente, de nuevo le permiti hacerlo aunque la voz de mi conciencia no paraba de atormentarme ¿Como podia sentirme traicionado por Chandler si permitia que un desconocido, practicamente, tomara mi mano de aquella forma haciendome sentir tan bien. Caminamos por la plaza, las dos horas se fueron volando mientras nos contabamos nuestras vidas compartiamos nuestros secretos: La familia de Blaine, segun me dijo, era muy rica pero a costa de que sus padres trabajaran constantemente y lo dejaran solo con sus respectivas secretarias que le hacian la vida imposible. Santana era la secretaria de Sebastian y Brittany la de Hunter, sino fuera por sus amigos le hubiera sido muy dificil soportar las exigencias de estas mujeres que solo aceptaban la perfeccion y controlaban sus horarios rigurosamente. Durante la escuela habia sido muy popular pero no hacia amigos porque sabia que todos a su alrededor lo querian unicamente por su dinero y prestigio, incluso en el instituto habia sido asi hasta conocer a su grupo de amigos que, al ser igual de ricos que el, solo lo seguian porque realmente lo querian y juntos dominaban practicamente el lugar. Los reyes de Dalton, Los Warblers.

"El año pasado, cuando termine el liceo, fue muy dificil para mi separame de ellos y todavia no me repongo por completo. Eran divertidos y me hacian olvidar el calvario de mi casa, una vez que tuvimos que separarnos mi vida se volvio miserable y por eso decidi hablar con mis padres para acelerar los tramites de casamiento. No es que quisiera casarme con urgencia con tu hermano a que no lo conocia, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir soportando mi rutina con Santana y Brittany persiguiendome para cumplir mis tareas y obligaciones" Suspiro y me senti realmente apenado por el, aunque no solia salir de casa siempre habia sido libre de hacerlo ya que nadie me obligaba a mantenerme alli cuidando de Finn. El, sin embargo, nunca habia podido divertirse porque, siendo el heredero de una gran empresa y fortuna, no podian permitirle hacer lo que un adolescente normal.

Entramos al cine y, luego de comprarle pop, dulces y refrescos, entramos a la sala y nos sentamos juntos en medio de la oscuridad. Una vez que la pelicula empezo, me arme de valor y le susurre al oido "Prometo aprovechar estos dias juntos para hacerte vivir todo lo que tus padres no te permitieron" El se volteo y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centimetros, nuestros labios casi rosandose en la oscuridad cuando las primeras escenas de una pelicula romantica aparecian frente a nosotros "Ambos nos perdimos de mucho, es tiempo de recuperarlo"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Luego de prometerle a Blaine que lo ayudaria a vivir todas las cosas que sus padres no le habian permitido, senti su mano agarrar la mia y su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro. No pude concentrarme por completo en la pelicula y casi cuando estuvo por terminar me di cuenta que se trataba de Romeo y Julio, la que iba a representarse en el club de teatro de NYADA. Se hacia la noche cuando por fin salimos de la sala, le segui contando sobre mi vida mientras conducia de vuelta a casa. "Entonces cuando terminaste el instituto recibiste una carta de NYADA y, a pesar de que Finn iba a seguir recibiendo sus clases en casa, no pudiste rechazar la oportunidad" Me dijo Blaine y asenti sintiendome un poco culpable, sabia que mi hermano se habia sentido mas solo en cuando habia comenzado la universidad pero quizas esto era lo que le habia hecho unirse tanto a su actual novia, Rachel.

"Me gusto mucho la pelicula, quizas pueda ayudarte a practicar para tu audicion aunque nunca he intentado actuar antes" Se ofrecio y acepte sintiendome culpable de nuevo, Chandler era quien ensayaba siempre conmigo y de seguro iba a sentirse mal si le decia que dejara de hacerlo porque ahora tenia al prometido de mi hermano para ayudarme. Tenia que seguirle mintiendo para ayudar a Finn y esto me hacia sentir muy mal.

Cuando llegamos, despues de dejar el auto en la cochera, fuimos cuidadosamente al pequeño bosque del patio trasero donde solia hacer el picnic con mi amigo, alli habiamos quedado para encontrarnos con los enamorados. Teniamos que ser cuidadosos porque a pocos metros por delante se hallaba Carl dandole clases a sus alumnos y a pocos por detras estaba el taller mecanico de Burt. Los encontramos besandose tras los arboles y otra oleada de repugnancia me invadio rapidamente que intente olvidar, me di cuenta que ya no se me hacia tan dificil, el amor a mi hermano y a la hermanita de mi amigo hacian que fuera mucho mas facil adaptarme a aquello que mis padres me habian hecho ver como un error durante tantos años, como algo pecaminoso. "Si salimos todos juntos sera sospechoso, mejor vayan primero" Nos dijo Blaine asi que conduje a Rachel hasta la entrada donde Carl nos recibio con una gran sonrisa y la cena lista sobre la mesa.

"Que suerte que llegaron, estaba preparando una cena especial para festejar la union de Blaine y Finn ¿Saben por donde andan a estas horas? Se esta haciendo tarde imagino que la han pasado muy bien" Carl seguia correteando animadamente de un lado a otro con los platos y tazones, Rach me guiño y yo le hice cosquillas justo cuando sonaba el timbre y mi padre salia a abrir con esa aura alegre e inperturbable. Eran ellos, Finn ayudo a papa a terminar de servir la mesa mientras Blaine subia a darse un baño, Burt llego del trabajo poco tiempo despues con Chandler que habia estado ayudandolo un poco luego de venir de la casa de su compañero. "¿Te divertiste?" Le pregunte arrugando la nariz pero haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por sonar amable, esconder la molestia que sentia.

"Si, Adam es realmente agradable, nos reimos mucho y me invito a seguir ensayando con el mañana. Quizas vayamos a tomar un cafe o algo" Despeino mi cabello como solia hacer desde que eramos pequeños, sabia como me molestaba aquello y disfrutaba de oirme quejarme solo que esta vez habia alguien para defenderme: "¿No ves que no le gusta que lo despeines?" Gruño Blaine apartandole la mano de Chandler de mi cabeza y fulminandolo con la mirada, su cabello mojado por haber salido recien del baño y luciendo una bata roja con sus iniciales en dorado "No lo molestes" Dijo arrastrandome de la mano hasta la mesa sentandome a su lado. Nuestros padres, que no habian oido las palabras del morocho con mi prometido, se sentaron frente a nosotros y le dijeron a Finn que se sentara en el asiento vacio del otro lado de Blaine y a Chandler en el de al lado mio, Rachel tuvo que sentarse junto a su hermano con la mirada apagada.

"Hablemos de su primer dia juntos, queridos" Comento Carl emocionado y Burt rodo los ojos, no entendia como su esposo podia estar siempre tan lleno de energia, le sonrio y beso su mejilla asegurandole que su comida estaba deliciosa. Blaine le sonrio a Finn sosteniendo su mano por encima de la mesa y, haciendome casi atragantarme con mi comida, sosteniendo la mia por debajo "La pasamos increible, me compro un helado y charlamos en la plaza durante horas paseando de la mano. Luego vimos una pelicula romantica en el cine y en susurros me prometio que me haria muy feliz" Frunci el ceño al escucharlo, baje la mirada con mis mejillas sonrojadas y Chandler parecio notarlo, no podia verlo a los ojos sintiendo una culpa desbordante. Nuestros padres escuchaban llenos de alegria y entusiasmo, comenzaban a planear lo necesario para la boda una vez que Finn fuera mayor de edad. Luego de que el tema acabo y cuando comenzabamos con los postres, Burt me pregunto como habia sido mi dia.

"Estuvo bien, pasamos una linda tarde con Rachel recorriendo las tiendas y fue muy paciente mientras me probaba trajes una y otra vez. Ya saben lo exigente que suelo ser con la ropa y tiene que ser algo aun mas especial ya que sera para mi boda con Chandler" Intente levantar la mirada para dirigirle una sonrisa a mi amigo pero fue un error, logro leer mis pensamientos y notar que algo andaba mal, me conocia demasiado como para pasar por alto las mentiras. Terminamos de comer y cada cual fue a su dormitorio, Chandler tomo mi brazo para detenerme "Kurt, tenemos que hablar" Dijo y o me excuse diciendo que estaba muy cansado por caminar tanto y que lo mejor seria hablar por la mañana. El insistio pero Blaine aparecio de nuevo quitandole su mano de encima "Dice que esta cansado, no lo escuchas?" Mi prometido alzo la ceja mirando al morocho con desprecio, se dio media vuelta sin despedirse y se encerro en el cuarto de invitados golpeando la puerta a sus espaldas. Pense en ir a buscarlo pero eso, conociendolo, empeoraria las cosas. Suspire y subi las escaleras con Blaine.

"Podriamos empezar las practicas esta noche" Susurro cuando estuvimos dentro del cuarto, sentandose en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y agarrando el libreto de encima de mi mesa de luz.

"Le dije a Chandler que estaba cansado, recuerdas?" Me acoste, tape y apague tenue luz de la lampara cerrando los ojos. La luz se prendio a los pocos segundos, Blaine estaba ahora sentado de igual forma pero en mi cama. Intente empujarlo con las piernas para quitarlo de encima pero me hizo cosquillas hasta que finalmente accedi a ensayar con el. A pesar de no haber actuado nunca antes, tenia un talento innato y sus ojos fijos en los mios hacian olvidarme de las lineas incluso aunque las sabia de memoria a la perfeccion. Eso no me pasaba con Chandler, nunca me habia pasado. Mi cuerpo temblaba cuando Blaine me apartaba un mechon de cabello acariciando suavemente mi mejilla y arrodillado frente a mi en la cama "El manto de la noche me escondera de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aqui. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor" Susurro con una voz hechizante que no habia escuchado hasta entonces, mi corazon desenfrenado, mimente sin poder reaccionar, el acercando sus labios a los mios.

"Quizas deberiamos empezar desde el principio, me desconcentre" Admiti alejandome un poco, cada vez que se me acercaba de esa manera la imagen de Chandler aparecia en mi mente ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de mi prometido? No estaba seguro pero pasar tiempo con Blaine no estaba ayudandome a descubrirlo, al contrario, me confundia. Finalmente terminamos el ensayo dos horas mas tarde cuando nos gano el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente solte un grito al encontrarme a Blaine durmiendo en mi cama, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Lo desperte y solto un gruñido molesto levantando la vista "¿Por que gritas?" Dijo recien entonces me percate de que su cabello, usualmente peinado a la perfeccion con gel, estaba enmarañado y sus rulos oscuros caian hasta sus hombros. No pude evitar tocarlos y enredar mis dedos en ellos, eran tan... "Que haces?" Pregunto el chico alzando una ceja con una de sus sonrisas triunfantes, regresandome a la realidad.

"Apartate" Le grite de nuevo empujandolo y haciendolo caer de la cama, solte la risa al verlo gruñir en el suelo y antes de que pudiera evitarlo volvio a acostarse, esta vez sobre mi, haciendome cosquillas hasta hacerme suplicar su perdon. Finn abrio la puerta del cuarto en ese instante encontrandonos en una escena que podria haber sido escandalosa para cualquiera de mis padres y tragica para mi prometido. Esta vez fue Blaine quien se aparto rapidamente por su propia voluntad dando un salto hacia su cama, a pocos centimetros de la mia "Buen dia, Finn" Sonrio felizmente mi hermano, aunque sorprendido, le contesto y regreso a su cara de tristeza con la que habia entrado.

"Discuti con Rachel esta mañana, ella no se siente mu bien con toda esta mentira y dice no estar por completo segura que no siento algo por Blaine, esta celosa y se nego a salir conmigo hoy asi que voy a quedarme en casa. Ustedes, chicos, no tienen por que salir juntos a hacer la coartada" Le hice señas a mi hermano para que viniera a sentarse a mi cama y le di un abrazo dejandole apoar su cabeza en mi hombro "Ella lo es todo para mi, Kurt, la unica por la que soy capaz de hacer frente a nuestros padres. No se como mostrarlo lo importante que es para mi"

"No te preocupes, tontito, voy a ayudarte" Le asegure acariciando su cabello con dulzura, Blaine nos miraba con sus ojos brillantes (¿Estaba llorando?) desde su cama y decidio entrar a bañarse para darnos mas privacidad. Finn aprovecho entonces para hacerme saber sobre la conversacion que habia mantenido ayer con el chico, su prometido, mientras esperaban en el bosque que llegara a casa con Rachel y haciendo tiempo para llegar despues. Aparentemente Blaine le habia dicho que no se habia sentido mal al ser engañado porque se habia enamorado de mi al llegar desde el momento en que me habia visto y que hubiera deseado que su prometido hubiera sido yo, Finn nopodia creerlo cuando lo habia escuchado y, aunque le habia prometido guardar el secreto, lo habia dejado escapar frente a su hermano. No podia tener secretos con el.

"¿Entonces Blaine esta haciendo todo esto porque esta enamorado de mi?" Le pregunte y asintio, quizas era por ello que se enojaba cada vez que hablaba de Chandler, debia estar celoso. No sabia como reaccionar a aquella noticia, era otra razon para sentirme culpable por mi prometido, no debia seguir compartiendo el cuarto con un chico que estaba enamorado de mi siendo que, la noche anterior habiamos terminado cayendo dormidos en la misma cama. Finn noto mi preocupacion "Kurt, si sientes algo por este chico deberias ser honesto con Chandler. Te sentirias mejor entonces, ademas, el no es solo tu prometido... Es tu mejor amigo, la persona en quien mas confias"

Mi hermano tenia razon, ese mismo dia iba a hablar con Chandler y ponerle al corriente de la confusion que sentia cuando estaba cerca de Blaine, no podia contarle la historia por completo porque Rachel me habia pedido guardar sus secreto hasta que estuviera lista, pero de todas formas debia ser sincero respecto al efecto que el extranjero causaba en mi. Busque mi celular cuando Finn regreso a su cuarto y me encontre con un mensaje de mi amigo, de nuevo habia ido a estudiar a casa de Adam, el lider del grupo de teatro de NYADA y con quien competia por el papel de Romeo. Aprete los puños, estaba siendo egoista al sentir celos de el pero no podia evitarlo. No entendia mis sentimientos ¿Podria ser que estuviera enamorado de Chandler y por eso me ponia mal verlo con Adam? ¿O acaso estaba enamorado de Blaine que hacia a mi corazon latir como Chandler nunca lo habia hecho? La voz del chico me hizo alejarme de mis pensamientos, estaba de nuevo con esa gran bandeja llena de comida preparada por el mismo. Le agradeci y desayunamos en el cuarto: "¿Que vamos a hacer hoy entonces?" Pregunto y lo mire extrañado.

"Escuchaste a Finn, no tenemos por que hacer nada. Ire a hablar con Rachel mientras tu pasas el rato con mi hermano haciendole creer a nuestros padres que son una parejita feliz" Deje la taza de cafe sobre la bandeja y me disponia a entrar al baño a cambiarme cuando lo senti agarrar mi brazo, las palabra de mi hermano venian a mi mente explicandome los sentimientos de Blaine y se me hacia un nudo en la garganta mientras me volteaba para ver que necesitaba: "Quiero tener otra cita contigo" Susurro rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y dejandome helado, de pie frente a el. Mi celular sono con una llamada de mi amigo, estire mi brazo para alcanzarlo pero Blaine me lo impidio acercandome cada vez mas hacia el.

"Q-Quizas podriamos... ir a un karaoke?" Siquiera sabia lo que estaba diciendo, mil pensamientos revoloteaban por mi mente al mismo tiempo teniendo los labios de Blaine sonriendo casi sobre los mios "Eso suena estupendo" Respondio liberandome de su abrazo y permitiendome agarrar mi celular justo cuando Chandler cortaba. En el mensaje de voz me explicaba que despues de practicar con Adam podria pasar a buscarme para alquilar una pelicula como acostumbrabamos todos los viernes en la noche. Con un profundo dolor en el corazon tuve que decirle que no podria esta vez, no le especifique los planes y le aconseje seguir las practicas con Adam hasta mas tarde. Me desconocia en aquellos momentos, el chico reia satisfecho haciendome dedicarle una mirada furiosa "Si no estas listo a las ocho me voy sin ti" Dije y me fui al baño a cambiarme para invitar a Rachel a dar una vuelta, tenia que mostrarlo lo enamorado que estaba mi hermano para hacerle sacar esa idea de que sentia algo por su prometido, podia entender sus celos ya que en la cena no se hablaba de otra cosa que de los planes de su boda.

"Nunca lo habia visto llorar, es siempre tan resistente que, aunque todo el mundo estuviera en contra de el, parecia ser el quien me protegia a mi y quien luchaba por mi bienestar" Le contaba a mi futura cuñada mientras dabamos vueltas alrededor de los arboles del bosque "Esa vez, cuando lo descubri contigo, fue la primera vez que se permitio llorar y fue unicamente por ti, Rachel, porque para el era aun mas importante que te aceptara a ti de que aceptara su orientacion sexual. No lucharia de esta forma por su amor de no ser por ti, incluso piensa enfrentarse a nuestros padres y los tuyos una vez que ambos esten listos ¿Como puedes dudar de su amor? ¿No ves que seria mucho mas facil para Finn dejarte por Blaine y, sin embargo, no lo ha hecho?" Los ojos castaños de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas y, de nuevo, acabo llorando en mis brazos mientras acariciaba su pelo. Era una chica sensible, Finn necesitaba alguien a quien proteger y ella era perfecta para el, tan fragil y soñadora como para llenar su vida de objetivos de los cuales carecia. Yo siempre me planteaba metas, llegar a la fama haciendo mis sueños realidad, mi hermano era diferente, el no solia pensar a futuro y no tenia demasiadas ilusiones. Solia ser demasiado realista y despreocupado de todas esas cosas, Rachel podria darle la motivacion que necesitaba, cambiar su forma de ver el mundo, estar con ella lo hacia sonreir como nunca antes. Pude haber aprovechado su discusion para hacerlos separar, esto hubiera sido mas facil para mi hermano, pero no iba a hacerlo. Estar lejos de Rachel no iba a hacerlo homosexual, tenia que aceptarlo tal y como era y ayudarlo a lograr este amor que habia nacido entre ellos. Me senti realizado al hacer sentir a la chica mejor, esta me prometio que arreglaria las cosas con Finn de inmediato: "Gracias, Kurt, tu hermano debe sentirse realmente feliz de tener a su lado una persona maravillosa como tu. No sabes lo importante que es para nosotros saber que contamos con tu apoyo" Me saludo y entro a casa con sus energias renovadas, suspire y le mande un mensaje a mi hermano:

"Dejale una nota a nuestros padres diciendo que vas con Blaine al karaoke, dejame a tu prometido por unas horas y nos vemos a las doce en el mismo lugar de ayer. Yo dire que fui a cenar con mi cuñada. Me agradeces luego, tontito"

Blaine me esperaba vestido hermosamente, aun mas que la ultima vez "Dijiste que estuviera listo a las ocho, no?" Dijo y tomo mi mano para caminar juntos hasta la cochera. Nos esperaba una larga noche, tenia que borrar la imagen de Chandler de mi cabeza. Estaba haciendo esto por Finn, no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Conduje hasta el karaoke, un apartamento de varios pisos con cuatro salas cada uno las cuales contaban con una television inmensa donde se reproducian las canciones con videos y letras para cantar, cuatro microfonos, una mesa grande, sillones telefonos para pedir pizzas y refrescos. En la recepcion una joven nos atendia gentilmente "Aqui tienen las llaves, sala 26, espero la pase muy bien con su novio. Hacen muy linda pareja".

Iba a desmentir nuestra relacion pero Blaine se apresuro a agradecerle rodeando con su brazo mi cintura y agarrado la llave para luego conducirme a la sala, lo acuse con la mirada y se encogio de hombros "No me mires asi, Kurt, admite que hacemos una linda pareja"

"Estoy cansado de recordarte que estoy aqui para que mi hermano pueda salir con Rachel sin hacer sospechar a nuestros padres" Solte dejandome caer en el sillon de la sala mientras el cerraba la puerta y buscaba canciones en la lista.

"De hecho, ellos no iban a salir hoy asi que si estamos aqui ahora es por tu promesa de hacerme vivir lo que mis padres no me dejaron" Argumento el chico sentandose a mi lado y pasandome la lista para que eligiera "Eso o que tu tambien tenias ganas de otra cita" Agrego alzando una ceja y ganandose un empujon de mi parte, me ponia nervioso que siempre se acercara tanto y que saliera con esas bromas de repente. Cantamos todo tipo de canciones modernas riendo a carcajadas de cuando en cuando con alguna de sus ocurrencias, me sorprendio su voz y se lo dije: "Cantas demasiado bien como para no haberlo hecho antes, estas seguro de que no cantabas o actuabas en tu intituto?"

"Solo en el baño, Kurt, esas cosas eran perdida de tiempo para mis padres aunque a veces disfrutaba de cantar con mis amigos, no solia hacerlo para dedicarme a estudiar y presentar los trabajos que me exigian. Quieren que me encargue de la empesa luego de contraer matrimonio, soy hijo unico asi que no puedo simplemente dedicarme a lo que quiero y dejarle los negocios a otro. Cuando me gustaria estudiar lo que tu..."

"Catante y actor? Eso es lo que quieres?" Pregunte sentandome en el sillon de nuevo luego de haber estado cantando sin parar por dos horas, el asintio mientras tomaba el telefono para encargar algo de cenar. Al cortar se recosto en el sillon apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo "Si, ser hombre de negocios no es lo mio, daria cualquier cosa por poder pasar mi vida viajando, de escenario en escenario" Sonrio con tristeza y me detuve antes de empujar su cabeza fuera de mis piernas, debia ser muy deprimente pasar el resto de tu vida haciendo lo que tus padres te mandaban.

Acaricie su pelo engominado, el cerro sus ojos y estuvimos de esa forma, quietos y en silencio hasta que el timbre de la puerta nos interrumpio y Blaine se incorporo para buscar nuestros pedidos. Aproveche para elegir las proximas canciones y nos divertimos las otras dos horas restantes cantando, comiendo pizza y riendo hasta que se me ocurrio ver el reloj "Maldicion, Blaine, ya son las doce!"

"Esto parece Cenicienta, Kurtie" Dijo riendose desde el sillon con la lista de canciones en sus manos, habia estado bebiendo un trago extraño con sabor a durazno en vez de pedir Coca Light como yo por lo que, al llegar, mis padres podrian notar claramente en su aliento que no estaba sobrio por completo "Blaine, ponte de pie, nos vamos ahora mismo. Finn debe estar esperandonos en el bosque con Rachel y hace frio asi que..."

"Un ultimo baile, Kurtie!" Exigio haciendo pucheros y rodeando mis caderas con sus brazos, acercandome a su cuerpo y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro cuando una cancion lenta comenzaba a sonar, intente convencerlo pero no escuchaba mis quejas y no me permitiria sacarlo de alli hasta que hubiera terminado la cancion asi que maldiciendolo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y baile lentamente a su lado. Senti su aroma y cerre los ojos, podria haberme quedado por siempre alli pero la cancion termino y el dejo de bailar sin soltarme, yo tampoco queria soltarlo pero no tenia mas opcion "Blaine? Ellos..."

"¿Crees que si yo le pidiera a tus padres para cambiar mi compromiso dejarian a tu hermano en paz?" Pregunto separandose y fijandome la vista con sus ojos vidriosos, le conteste que de seguro buscarian a otro en su lugar.

"Ademas, si fueras a cambiar tu compromiso ¿Por quien seria?" Pregunte sintiendome mal por aprovechar que estaba borracho para sacarle informacion, caminabamos bajo las estrellas luego de devolver la llave en recepcion y no fue recien hasta que llegamos al auto que se digno a contestarme "Por ti, Kurt, quiero casarme contigo"

No dijimos ni una palabra mas, conduje en silencio hasta la cochera pero cuando iba a bajarme senti su brazo deteniendome y al voltearme senti sus labios presionandose contra los mios. Cerre los ojos, me abrazo besandome intensamente y haciendome descubrir un sentimiento indescribtible que nunca habia sentido antes, algo magico recorriendo mi cuerpo y haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. Se aparto de mi cuestionandome con la mirada, no supe que decirle asi que sali del auto en busca de mi hermano. Chandler se cruzo en mi camino cuando estaba a poco de llegar al bosque, iba a acercarse pero se detuvo al ver aparecer a Blaine tras de mi, al notar que veniamos del mismo lugar: "Traje peliculas de todas formas por si te arrepentias pero supongo que estas... ocupado"

"Lo esta" Le respondio Blaine abrazandome desde la espalda y, antes que pudiera explicar nada, Chandler dio media vuelta y entro en la casa golpeando la puerta ¿Le hablaria de esto a alguno de mis padres? Podia poner en peligro el secreto de mi hermano ¿Que estaba haciendo? Aparte a Blaine fulminandolo con la mirada "Dejame en paz, espera aqui hsta que traiga a Finn, entra con el y olvidate de dirigirme la palabra de nuevo!"

"Me gustas" Dijo ignorando por completo mi enojo y sosteniendo mi mejilla, le di la espalda y me largue a correr hacia el bosque conteniendo las lagrimas ¿Por que no lo habia detenido cuando estaba besandome? Acababa de engañar a mi amigo, no habia podido ser honesto con el a tiempo y ahora seguramente lo perderia por culpa de un extraño que debia haberse casado con mi hermano y dejarme en paz con mi vida que funcionaba perfectamente antes de su llegada. Encontre a la parejita feliz abrazandose, recostados contra el tronco de un arbol y mirando las estrellas.

"Es hora, Hummel-Hudson" Le grite a mi hermano haciendolo verme boquiabierto, sorprendido con mi repentino mal humor, nunca le gritaba y esto lo habia hecho sentirse tan mal que antes de retirarse por completo me dirigio una mirada apenada que rompio mi corazon. Lo vi entrar con Blaine como si hubieran estado todo el tiempo juntos, Rachel apoyo su mano en mi hombro "¿Paso algo?"

Sin poder aguantarlo abrace a la chica y solte el llanto contandole todo, con detalles, lo que habia sucedido desde que habia conocido a Blaine y el sufrimiento que me significaba sentir cosas que pudieran hacer daño a su hermano mayor "Kurt, tranquilizate, debemos entrar ahora para que nadie se preocupe de nuestra ausencia. Seguiremos hablando luego pero escucha lo siguiente, Chandler te quiere muchisimo, nada lo hara mas feliz que verte a ti feliz asi que si es verdad que sientes algo por este chico, hazle saber. Se honesto en el, mientras no lo engañes el estara mas que feliz de verte sonreir aunque no sea a su lado"

Le agradeci y entramos a la casa cuando hube terminado de limpiar mis lagrimas, esa noche Blaine se durmio de inmediato asi que pude dedicarme a verlo y dejar vagar mi mente. Me habia dicho que le gustaba y no habia podido contestarle pero era verdad que tampoco le habia impedido besarme cuando se me acerco en el auto ¿Que sentia exactamente por Blaine Anderson, el prometido de mi hermano?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Al dia siguiente, Blaine se desperto temprano como de costumbre trajo esa bandeja llena de un delicioso desayuno preparado por el pero no se lo acepte y me tape el rostro con la sabana. El se sento a los pies de mi cama con la bandeja, mirandome confundido con la cabeza levemente ladeada: "¿Estas enojado conmigo?" Pregunto de inmediato me di cuenta: se habia olvidado de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior! Esto me enojo aun mas, acababa de perder mi primer beso, el era el responsable sin embargo, siquiera lo recordaba. Deje escapar un gran suspiro finalmente acepte el desayuno, no tenia caso seguir enojado con el siendo que teniamos que pasar tanto tiempo juntos e incluso compartir la habitacion. Lo mejor seria que olvidara por completo lo ocurrido: "¿Recuerdas algo de lo de ayer?"

"No mucho" Respondio llevandose la mano a la cabeza haciendo una mueca de dolor "Pase increible, cantamos y reimos pero... creo que despues de que me trajeran las bebidas y la pizza me emborrache, no recuerdo lo que paso despues" Tampoco quise contarselo, mejor seria asi, ambos hariamos como si no hubiera pasado. Kurt Hummel no habia perdido su primer beso todavia.

Mi relacion con mi cuñada se hizo mas fuerte luego de haberle confesado todos mis problemas la noche anterior, estabamos mas unidos que nunca descubrimos poco a poco la cantidad de cosas que teniamos en comun, nos hicimos mas cercanos y me animo para que hablara con Chandler. Le mande un mensaje preguntandole que tenia planeado para ese dia y si podiamos salir a algun lado a hablar pero me contesto que ya habia hehco planes con Adam, era obvio que seguia enojado por haberme visto de aquella manera con Blaine. Me deje caer en el sillon de la sala solte un bufido cuando senti presion sobre mis piernas "Bajate de encima, Anderson!"

"Te noto extraño desde la mañana, es como si estuvieras molesto conmigo ¿Que te hice, Kurt?" Pregunto sin moverse de encima de mis piernas, sentado en mi regazo como un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros que, no pude evitar, me hicieron soltar la risa. Finn entro a la sala en esos momentos encontrandonos riendo a carcajadas "Oigan, chicos, no es que este celoso o algo pero no creo que mis padres se tomen tan bien como yo esto del cariño entre mi prometido y su cuñado" Nos guiño y, sonrojado, empuje a Blaine haciendolo caer del sillon. "Esta lloviendo, Carl se quedo a jugar a las cartas en lo de unos amigos Burt sigue en el taller asi que pensamos invitarlos a jugar Verdad o Reto en el cuarto de Rach. Ya saben, no es igual de divertido si jugamos solo los dos" Accedimos y subimos las escaleras con mi hermano.

Rachel estaba con la ropa de dormir, un hermoso camison blanco y pantuflas. Mi hermano traia tambien la camiseta con la que dormia y unos vaqueros viejos, Blaine destacaba con ese saco gris la moña que acababa de ponerse al salir del baño. Rodee los ojos, se notaba que venia de una familia exigente por la dedicacion al arreglarse incluso para quedarse en casa los dias de lluvia. Estabamos todos sentados en la alfombra, frente a nosotros un recipiente lleno de papelitos con retos preguntas, latas de refrescos y dulces. Nuestras risas se oian incluso por encima del eco de los truenos, a mi hermano siempre le tocaban los peores desafios y habia pasado de meterse una cubetera helada por dentro de los pantalones a tragar una bolsa llena de malvaviscos mientras entonaba el himno nacional. Rachel lloraba de la risa al igual que yo, ambos sosteniendonos para no caer rendidos contra la alfombra. Todo iba bien hasta que a Blaine le toco: "Robarle un beso a la persona que me gusta? Rach, puedo cambiar de papel?" Parecia incomodo pero la castaña nego firmemente haciendolo voltearse para verme, escalofrios recorriendo mi espalda.

"Es tarde, se hizo la noche y Chandler debe haber vuelto ya" Dije apresurandome antes de que Blaine pudiera acercarse "Tengo que ir a hablar con el, gracias por el juego, fue muy divertido" Me puse de pie y sali de la habitacion sin darme cuenta que el prometido de mi hermano habia salido tambien. Estaba entrando a mi cuarto cuando senti su respiracion en mi nuca, me voltee y coloco sus brazos uno de cada lado, arrinconandome contra la puerta de la habitacion "Te menti, a pesar de estar borracho recuerdo bien lo que paso anoche" Susurro respirando agitadamente y mirandome fijo con sus ojos verdes echando chispas "Kurt, siento que estoy enamorandome de ti"

Antes de poder dejarme reaccionar, tomo mi barbilla con su mano y beso mis labios apasionadamente haciendome olvidar todo y perder la conciencia del lugar donde me encontraba, solo estabamos nosotros en mi mundo en aquellos momentos y por un instante senti que deseaba que fuera asi por el resto de la vida. No queria separarme de el asi que rodee su cuello con mis brazos permitiendole abrazarme con fuerza "Tenia que cumplir el desafio" Rio por lo bajo apartandome un mechon de la frente, sentimos pasos subiendo la escalera e intercambiamos miradas aterrorizadas "Escapemonos" Le susurre y entramos en el cuarto trancando la puerta tras nosotros, le mande un mensaje a Finn pidiendole que inventara alguna excusa a nuestros padres y le sonrei al morocho que me ofrecia su mano parado desde el alfeizar de la ventana. La tome y mire hacia abajo inseguro, estabamos en el segundo piso y una mala caida podria doler demasiado desde aquella altura.

"Despues de haberte escuchado ofrecerme escapar contigo, Kurt, no creo que ningun obstaculo pueda detenerme" Sonrio Blaine de aquella forma que me volvia loco y, tirando de mi mano, me coloco sobre su espalda. Rodee su cuello casi en panico mientras lo sentia saltar desde la ventana y aterrizar majestuosamente, con sus brazos sostenia mis piernas mientras me cargaba por el camino que daba al exterior. No podiamos ir a buscar el auto por si Burt pasaba por la cochera al volver del taller asi que anduvimos por horas bajo la lluvia en silencio. Desde su espalda sentia el agua caer pero no me importaba, debia estar loco pero no me arrepentia. Nos dirigiamos a la plaza atravesando la calle vacia e iluminados unicamente por la luna llena las pocas estrellas tapadas por los nubarrones oscuros, cada vez que veia un rayo surcar el cielo no podia evitar apretar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentir su voz tranquilizandome, diciendo que ahi estaba el para protegerme. Apoye mi cabeza sobre la de el y cerre mis ojos "Creo que yo tambien estoy enamorandome de ti, Blaine"

"¿No sientes nada por tu amigo, ese Chandler?" Pregunto con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado, se detuvo al llegar a la plaza y nos sentamos en la fuente del centro, cada vez mas empapados. No sabia que contestarle, no estaba todavia muy seguro sobre mis sentimientos por el o por los de mi amigo, solo sabia que mi corazon parecia salirse de control cada vez que me besaba por momentos me olvidaba del mundo y queria solo seguir con el. Se lo dije, ahora no solo tendriamos que ocultar la relacion de mi hermano sino tambien la nuestra. Sostuvo mi mano y acaricio mi mejilla "¿Sabes que es incuso mejor que un beso bajo la lluvia, Kurtie?" Susurro acercando sus labios y haciendome temblar.

"¿Que?" Pregunte con la voz apenas audible mientras sentia sus brazos empujarme, haciendome caer dentro de la fuente y mojarme aun mas de lo que estaba. Lo maldije tironeando de su brazo para hacerlo caer tambien y riendo a mas no poder, lo senti rodearme con sus brazos y posar sus labios sobre los mios mientras los truenos seguian provocandome escalofrios pero relajandome bajo su calidez. Me sonrio de esa forma tan especial y nos miramos en silencio durante varios minutos, charlamos sentados dentro de la fuente, todavia no entendia como podia haberme permitido hacer todas aquellas locuras. Cuando empezo a amanecer, Blaine se incorporo en busca del saco gris que se habia quitado antes de saltar dentro de la fuente, me ayudo a salir me lo coloco por encima para abrigarme "Voy a sentirme culpable si te resfrias" Murmuro rodeandome con su brazo y dejandome apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, caminamos de vuelta a casa con el sol apareciendo frente a nosotros por el horizonte el cielo anaranjado despejado surcado por un inmenso arcoiris multicolor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Llegue a casa temblando a las seis de la mañana y me sente en el sillon de la sala mientras Blaine prendia la estufa y subia en busca de una toalla y ropa seca, cuando volvio me oyo estornudar e hizo una mueca: "Me lo temia" Susurro sentandose sobre mis piernas mientras secaba mi cabello suavemente repartiendo besos cortos sobre mi frente, cerre los ojos y suspire. Lo de la noche pasada habia sido una locura, una barbaridad, la peor tonteria que podria haber hecho ¿En que estaba pensando? Me abrazo cuando hube terminado de cambiarme y se quedo dandome calor las proximas dos horas, ambos sentados frente a la chimenea viendo el fuego chisporrotear, acariciando mi cabello de vez en cuando y mirando de reojo a la puerta del pasillo para cuidar que mis padres no nos descubrieran. Jamas imaginamos que la puerta que iba a abrirse seria la de entrada dejando paso a Chandler que, ignorando mi expresion palida y practicamente en panico, tomo asiento a nuestro lado.

"Ya que nunca tienes tiempo para nuestras charlas privadas voy a tener que hablar frente al chico" Rodo los ojos mi amigo señalando al morocho que lo fulminaba con la mirada, apretandome mas contra si "Se que somos prometidos, Kurt, pero mas alla de eso tenemos un lazo aun mas poderoso: somos amigos. Estaba celoso del extranjero porque me habia robado esa importante persona con quien compartia mis secretos ¿Te das cuenta que no hacemos picnics desde que llego? Ni las noches de peliculas, ni juntarnos a ensayar o criticar los desfiles de moda locales.." Suspiro y Blaine iba a interrumpirlo pero lo calle con una mirada fria, sabia que la intencion de Chandler no era convencerme de volver a lo de antes, queria esperar a que terminara "Nunca senti mi estomago revolverse por ti, Kurtie, nada de nervios ni verguenzas, eras como Rachel pero no tan problematico y un poco mas eficiente a la hora de guardar secretos o ayudarme a elegir ropa para vestir... El caso es que ambos siempre supimos que, a pesar de nuestro compromiso, solo eramos grandes amigos. No nos amamos ¿Cierto?"

Asenti con una sonrisa y tome la mano de mi amigo que apreto la mia dulcemente como solia hacer, las cosas comenzaban a sentirse como antes, la confianza entre nosotros no habia muerto aunque no hubieramos pasado tanto tiempo juntos ultimamente, con el siempre podria ser honesto y el se sentia de igual forma: "Pero al principio estaba confundido, verte alejarte de mi lado me hacia detestar al chico de moñitas ridiculas y me encontre solo de repente, sin nadie con quien pasar mis tardes... entonces conoci a Adam." Blaine volvio a intentar interrumpirlo para quejarse pero con mi mano libre agarre la suya y volvio a relajarse apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y observando a mi amigo con desconfianza "Es uno de los chicos mas populares de NYADA, ya sabes, lider del club de teatro y protagonista de multiples musicales... no crei que quisiera juntarse con nosotros, los novatos del fondo de la piramide social" Rodo los ojos y rei con el, ya sabia a que queria llegar con todo eso y, aunque al principio tambien me habia sentido celoso por miedo de perder a mi mejor amigo, ahora entendia mis sentimientos y compredia que en realidad solo queria verlo feliz y que no era verdadero amor lo que nos unia.

"¿Besa bien?" Pregunte haciendolo sonrojar y le di un leve empujon, Chandler mordio su labio inferior timidamente y asintio.

"Sin duda mejor que tu niño extranjero" Solto haciendo que Blaine ya no pudiera contenerse, afortunadamente nuestros padres acababan de despertarse y antes de que pudieran llegar a la sala habia podido dar un salto al regazo de mi amigo dejando a Blaine recostado abrazando sus piernas a uno o dos metros de distancia. Chandler le saco la lengua incrementeando su furia que no tuvo mas opcion que fingir una vez que Carl llego a darnos los buenos dias con su acostumbrado buen humor "Veo que me salieron madrugadores. Kurt, a tu hermano se le escapo lo de tu salida nocturna con tu prometido creo que ya hemos hablado antes sobre el tema. Estas castigado" Repuso frunciendo el ceño y haciendome soltar un suspiro de alivio, por un momento habia creido que Finn le habia dicho la verdad y me invadia la desesperacion. "Blaine ¿Por que te fuiste a acostar tan temprano ayer? Tocamos la puerta de tu cuarto pero no contestaste asi que supusimos que ya te habias ido a dormir sin postre, Rachel te guardo un poco" El chico asintio y se puso de pie para ayudar a Burt con el desayuno mientras los amigos se quedaban a escuchar su castigo.

Una vez en el cuarto de invitados, le di un fuerte abrazo a Chandler "Estaba preocupado de que estuvieras enojado conmigo, tonto" Le dije y el despeino mi cabello riendo.

"Lo estaba, no puedo creer que me cambiaras por el prometido de tu hermano" Fingio estar ofendido y se sento su cama luego de trancar la puerta "Tuvimos suerte de ser castigados asi, encerrandonos en el cuarto dos horas, sin salir de casa por una semana y teniendo que ayudar a tu papa en el taller. Podria haber sido peor, no? Ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra para ponernos al dia" Sonrio y le conte todo lo que habia pasado desde que Blaine habia llegado a casa incluendo lo de mi hermano, no le dije que su novia era Rachel porque sentia que debia ser ella quien se lo dijera pero este fue el unico detalle que le falto saber.

"Esto va a ponerse complicado ahora, Kurtie" Sacudio lentamente su cabeza y mordio sus labios robandome una sonrisa, extrañaba las largas confesiones con mi mejor amigo y su expresion preocupada cuando le contaba mis problemas "Estando castigado va a ser muy dificil para ti salir con Blaine para encubrir a tu hermano, al igual que yo para estar con Adam ¿No crees que Finn deberia ser sincero con tus padres?"

Me encogi de hombros, sin duda eso seria lo mejor pero no queria presionarlo si es que aun no estaba listo. Era un paso mu grande y, casi por seguro, nuestros padres no se lo tomarian muy bien al principio. Chandler, de hecho, aunque estuviera esperando aquella revelacion desde hace tiempo se habia impresionado bastante al escuchar que mi hermano... bueno, que le gustaban las chicas. Estuvimos pensando alguna forma de engañar a mis padres para seguir la farsa y finalmente se le ocurrio un plan: "Hagamos lo siquiente; Finn saldra en el auto con Blaine y regresara con Adam dejando al señor moñas coloridas en su casa, tu hermano llevara a Adam hasta al cuarto de invitados sin que Carl lo vea mientras nosotros ayudamos a Burt en el taller y, finalmente, yo volvere al cuarto de invitados mientras tu sales en el auto con tu hermano a pasar las tardes con Blaine mientras el sale con... su chica" Chandler hizo una mueca pero rapidamente la cambio para no incomodarme, de ninguna manera podria imaginar que esa chica a la que se referia era nada mas y nada menos que su hermana menor "Tus padres pensaran que Finn salio con Blaine y que tu quedaste encerrado en el cuarto de invitados conmigo, nada puede salir mal"

Avise a todos del plan mandandoles mensajes con los horarios especificos mientras iba al taller arrastrando los pies, no habia dana que odiara mas que pasar las horas arruidando mi ropa entre las cubiertas de los autos repleto de grasa y aceite. Quizas Finn habia pasado demasiado tiempo haciendo esa clase de trabajos como para que... No, mi padre trabajaba todo el dia bajo los autos y, sin embargo, era bien homosexual. Sacudi esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y toque la puerta del taller, no me esperaba encontrarme con el primer obstaculo del plan "Blaine, que rayos haces aqui?" Exclame al verlo conversando animadamente con papa, su remera sudorosa con manchas oscuras de aceite.

"Mi yerno esta pasando tiempo de extra para conocer a los padres de su amado" Explico Burt revolviendole el cabello y haciendome notar sus rulos, que se hacian notar por si solos en realidad, y que me hacian enloquecer. Chandler tuvo que darme un empujoncito para dejarlo pasar por la puerta ya que me habia quedado hechizado viendo sus rizos oscuros empapados en sudor mientras reia con mi padre: "Uhmm, Blaine... tu... recibiste el mensaje que te pase?" Le pregunte pretendiendo indiferencia mientras mi padre iba a hablar con mi amigo, me anime a acercarme para susurrarle mirandole furioso "Se suponia que respetaras el plan! ¿Donde esta Finn? Deberian haber salido juntos mientras...!"

"No iba a salir a pasear con mi prometido/cuñado mientras mi novio hacia sociales con mi rival" Le dedico una mirada cargada de odio a Chandler que ya se habia puesto a trabajar tirandose bajo una camioneta recien llegada "Ademas, no te preocupes, Finn le dijo a Carl que iba a alcanzar a Rachel a la casa de una amiga y se la llevo en el auto a lo de Adam. Va a traerlo aqui en una o dos horas, el resto del plan seguira como lo planearon" Me guiño el ojo dandome un rapido beso en la mejilla justo antes de que Burt volviera a nuestro lado a explicarnos nuestras tareas, teniamos que lavar un auto azul mientras el iba a ayudar a Chandler con los neumaticos de la camioneta que estaba arreglando. Por un momento olvide la desobediencia de Blaine ¿Me habia llamado novio? Se sentia bien. Estuvimos las proximas dos horas riendo a carcajadas, sumidos en una divertidisima guerra de agua en la que terminamos llenos de espuma y mas mojados que el auto en cuestion. Blaine se quito la camiseta mojada con manchas oscuras y tuve que mirar a otro lado para esconder mis mejillas sonrojadas, el lo noto de inmediato y se rio a carcajadas haciendome cosquillas para que volviera a voltearme.

"Burt nos dejo en libert..." Chandler se interrumpio al llegar a la parte del taller en donde estabamos recostados, basicamente con Blaine encima haciendome cosquillas, cubiertos de espuma y mojados a mas no poder "Kurtie, tu padre se pondria muy contento de ver lo cercano que te has vuelto a tu cuñado, parece que esto del tiempo de caridad en familia los ha vuelto muy unidos, casi que demasiado diria yo" Rodo los ojos ofreciendome la mano y me incorpore ignorando la expresion molesta de Blaine que maldecia a mi amigo por lo bajo. Salimos los tres juntos y despues de darnos un baño y despedir a Chandler que entro emocionado al cuarto de invitados donde Adam lo esperaba, fuimos en busca de Finn para comenzar la segunda fase del plan escapada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Estabamos sentados los dos en la parte de atras del auto mientras Finn conducia "¿Te aseguraste de que Carl los viera salir juntos?" Pregunte y Blaine asintio tomando mi mano "Nos pregunto a donde ibamos, rodee a tu hermano por la cintura y le dije que me llevaba a algun lugar desconocido, que me estaba preparando una sorpresa o algo asi"

"Vamos a pasar por el apartamento de Adam, el le dejo las llaves a Rachel y ella se encuentra por alli en estos momentos" Explico Finn deteniendo el auto y volteandose a vernos "Entren, acompañen a mi chica hasta aqui y mantenganse en el apartamento hasta que venga a buscarlos. Nuestros padres pensaran que Kurt estuvo toda la tarde viendo peliculas con Chandler encerrados en su cuarto, que Rach estuvo en lo de una amiga y que yo sali con Blaine a mostrarle alguna sorpresa cursi que deben encargarse de inventar ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Nunca te habia escuchado asi de serio, das miedo y hasta pareces listo" Solte haciendolo rodar sus ojos. Blaine rio abriendo la puerta y dejandome pasar primero como todo un caballero, fuimos por la chica y la acompañamos hasta el auto de vuelta dandoles un caluroso saludo antes de entrar de nuevo al piso de Adam. Era espacioso, un poco desordenado, cientos de estanterias con libros, peliculas y series adornando las paredes de la sala. Despues de asegurarnos de que puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas decidi mandarle un mensaje a Chandler para avisarle que todo habia salido bien y que estabamos ya a salvo en casa del lider del club de teatro.

"Entonces... ¿Maraton de peliculas empalagosas?" Pregunto Blaine revisando las estanterias cuando hube guardado el celular, me encogi de hombros y le deje elegir la primera mientras daba un recorrido por los otros cuartos del lugar. Al llegar a la cocina encontre lo necesario para preparar pop y lo lleve listo en un recipiente junto a los chocolates y refrescos, esperaba que al dueño de la casa no le importara demasiado. Blaine me esperaba sentado en la alfombra y usando el sillon de atras como respaldo, iba a sentarme a su lado pero se movio para quedar debajo haciendome caer en su regazo. Me atrapo rodeandome con sus brazos y beso mi mejilla cuando comenzo a sonar la primera cancion de West Side Story, las que vinieron luego fueron cada vez mas romanticas, todas completamente aprobadas por mi y muchas de mis mas grandes favoritas.

"¿Estas enfermo?" Pregunto Blaine en un susurro luego de un par de horas, acababa de estornudar casi sin darme cuenta, no recordaba cuando habia cerrado los ojos pero siquiera sabia que pelicula estabamos viendo en ese entonces ¿Habia estado durmiendo? Parpadee y senti la mano del chico sobre mi frente tomando mi temperatura "Definitivamente, estas enfermo" Confirmo poniendose de pie de repente y cargandome en sus brazos.

"¡¿Que haces?!" Grite pataleando como un pequeño, no me gustaba que me llevara en brazos pero logro hacerlo de todas formas hasta dejarme suavemente sobre la cama de Adam. Me tapo con las mantas sentandose a observarme con preocupacion "Estoy bien, deja de sentirte culpable por haber salido a dar una vuelta conmigo ayer, bajo la lluvia, porque fui yo quien tuvo la tonta idea" Dije adivinando sus pensamientos y haciendole sonreir tristemente. Nunca me consintieron tanto como ese dia; Blaine estuvo el resto de la tarde leyendome en la cama, cantandome las canciones que le pidiera, masajeando mis hombros y trayendo otras dos peliculas para ver juntos en la habitacion. Me quede dormido con los creditos de Moulin Rouge, ya que no habia pegado un ojo la noche anterior por andar correteando bajo la lluvia no hubo forma de despertarme hasta que se hiciera la noche. Siquiera senti el celular cuando sono varias veces mientras dormia.

"Kurt? Al fin despiertas, principe" Susurro Blaine besando mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura, estaba recostado a mi lado con un recipiente con agua que usaba para humedecer cada tanto el paño frio que habia colocado sobre mi frente. Una bandeja de sopa caliente, jugo de naranja y un par de tabletas de chocolate reposaba sobre la mesa de luz y la pequeña estufa del techo estaba prendida al maximo "Estabas temblando y hablabas dormido, me preocupe mucho asi que fui a cocinarte algo y volvi lo mas rapido posible con el paño humedo. Tu telefono sono y lo apague para que no te molestara, estuve abrazandote hasta que dejaste de temblar" Explico acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

"Blaine, no estoy muriendo, no exageres" Sostuve la mano que descansaba en mi mejilla y la bese "¿Por que te preocupas tanto?"

Suspiro agarrando la bandeja y llenando una cucharada con sopa, acercandomela a la boca luego de soplarla cuidadosamente para que no fuera a quemarme los labios "Cuando me enfermaba, mis padres nunca estaban en casa para atenderme ya que consideraban una perdida de tiempo y dinero faltar al trabajo para asegurarse de que este bien. Ellos mandaban a sus secretarias pero estas aprovechaban que sus jefes no se encontraban en casa para divertirse..." Fruncio el ceño apretando los puños pero relajandolos de inmediato para poder acercarme otra cucharada "... entonces ellas solo me encerraban en el cuarto con un par de peliculas viejas, sobras de la cena y un telefono que solo podria usar para contactarme con ellas si estaba a punto de morir o algo asi. Tenia que cuidarme por mi mismo asi que mi cuerpo se hizo casi inmune a las gripes o resfrios, era tan deprimente la soledad que pasaba y me sentia tan poco querido que, inconcientemente, mi organismo que negaba a pasar por ello. Creo que por eso soy tan resistente a las enfermedades, porque tengo miedo de pasar todas esas cosas de nuevo"

"De ahora en adelante, Blaine, no tengas miedo a enfermarte" Le susurre dejando la bandeja con el plato vacio de nuevo sobre la mesa de luz, abrazandolo con fuerza y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho "Te prometo que voy a estar ahi para cuidarte y consentirte aun mas de lo que tu conmigo, no vas a estar solo nunca mas" Mientras besaba sus labios profundamente enamorado, no imaginaba que Chandler estaria practicamente enloqueciendo sin poder contactarse conmigo y llamando desesperadamente:

"Tiene el telefono apagado" Le dijo a Adam que no paraba de dar vueltas en circulos dentro del cuarto de invitados. Burt estaba golpeando la puerta con los puños desde hacia 20 minutos y no pararia hasta que su hijo saliera de alli.

"¿Recuerdas, Chandler, que Carl les confisco los celulares por haber escapado juntos anoche?" Gritaba el hombre fuera de si, con su esposo cubriendose el rostro con las manos a sus espaldas "Hoy en el taller le devolvi el suyo a Kurt pero olvide devolvertelo tambien a ti asi que cuando mi hijito te mando ese mensaje esta tarde no pude evitar leerlo para enterarme que su queridisimo plan resulto bien" Burt releyo el mensaje que Kurt habia enviado temprano a su amigo para que este le explicara lo que intentaba decir "_Fase final completa. Logre escapar con Blaine sin problemas y llegamos ya al apartamento. Regreso a las ocho para no levantar sospechas_" Burt volvio a golpear la puerta y Chandler le dirigio una mirada aterrorizada a su actual novio en secreto "¿Que significa esto, Chandler? Responde, se que estas ahi!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Afortunadamente, Chandler tenia tambien el numero de Finn y se le ocurrio llamarlo. Le conto todo lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Burt seguia aporreando la puerta con furia y amenazando con tirarla abajo si su hijo no aparecia en cinco minutos. Finn condujo mas que rapido de regreso a la casa justo cuando Burt estaba ya casi por lograr forzar la cerradura "Papa, no es culpa de mi hermano!" Grito el muchacho deteniendo al hombre "El solo ha estado ayudandome a mantener mi secreto pero creo que ya es hora de revelarlo..."

Carl sostuvo la mano de su hijo al verlo de aquella forma, apretaba los dientes para contener el llanto y Burt olvido por completo la tarea de echar abajo la puerta cuando lo vio asi. Acaricio su cabello con dulzura animandolo a hablar, jamas hubiera imaginado que el secreto era mucho mas grande que un simple engaño a su prometido "Padres, yo... soy hetero" Susurro bajando la cabeza y ambos señores enmudecieron intercambiando miradas con los ojos muy abiertos. Chandler salio de la habitacion lentamente, pidiendole antes a Adam que se ocultara en el armario (ya explicaria el asunto del rompimiento del compromiso con Kurt mas tarde, suficiente tenian que asimilar los señores con semejante noticia de su hijo menor).

"¿Esto es... una clase de broma?" Pregunto Burt mirandolo con decepcion y Carl no pudo decir nada, Finn no se atrevia a mirar a ninguno de los dos hasta que sintio pasos a sus espaldas y una mano que tomaba la suya y la apretaba con fuerza. Cuando Chandler vio a su hermana, de repente, empezo a atar cabos antes de que pudiera llegar a una resolucion la oyo decir: "No es ninguna broma, señores Hudson-Hummel"

"¡¿Rachel?! Entonces tu..." El ex-prometido de Kurt simplemente no podia creer que su propia hermana le hubiera ocultado algo asi por tanto tiempo, su amigo debia saberlo tambien y sin embargo todos se habian confabulado para esconder la verdad de el. Se sentia traicionado, usado, habia ayudado a su propia hermana a salir con... un chico. Sacudio la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo al patio, al lugar donde solia hacer picnics con su amigo. Su hermana lo vio salir asi de herido y no pudo hacer mas nada que quedarse de pie junto a Finn esperando su juicio mientras su hermano se dejaba caer frente a su arbol favorito a desahogar sus penas llorando hasta mas no poder.

"D-Dejenos un momento a solas, tenemos que... hablar en privado" Les pidio Burt a los chicos y Finn asintio sintiendo algo oprimir su pecho, su corazon latiendo con fuerza lleno de adrenalina pero calmado al sentir el contacto de su amada que apretaba su mano con fuerza. Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al auto que habian aparcado frente a la cochera, tenian que ir a buscar a los chicos. Fueron por Adam sin interrumpir a sus padres que conversaban encerrados en la cocina, al pasar cerca a Finn le parecio escuchar el llanto de Carl y sintio perder sus fuerzas ¿Habria hecho bien? El viaje fue en silencio, cuando llegaron dejaron que Adam subiera para avisar a los chicos de lo ocurrido y pedirles que bajaran al auto para volver a casa. Mientras la parejita esperaba a solas en el auto, Rachel se animo a interrumpir el silencio preguntandole al chico como se encontraba.

"Dudaba al principio pero ahora estoy seguro, hicimos bien" Respondio en un susurro levantando la vista hacia ella y atrapandola entre sus brazos, apoyando sus frentes juntas "Gracias por haberlos enfrentado asi cuando no tenia palabras para responderles, estando ahi y dandome fuerzas. Eres increible, Rachel. Te amo"

"Yo tambien te amo" Le dijo ella tratando de sonar fuerte, debia serlo para apoyarlo en estos momentos, ambos debian serlo. Se mantuvo quieta en su abrazo rodeandolo tambien hasta que su hermano mayor entrara al auto junto a Blaine sentandose en la parte de atras:

"!¿Que demonios, Finn?¡" Grite cerrando la portezuela de un golpe, Blaine apoyo su mano sobre la mia recordandome que estaba enfermo y que debia andar con cuidado, sin gritar ni armar escenas. Respire hondo, tenia razon. Ademas, tenia que apoyar a mi hermano en estos momentos en vez de gritarle. Le pregunte como habia acabado todo asi y me explico lo del mensaje, al final todo habia sido mi culpa. Deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos y me mantuve en silencio, Blaine acariciaba mi cabello suavemente haciendome olvidar la situacion espantosa en la que nos encontrabamos.

"Entonces ellos ya saben" Susurre y mi hermano asintio, Rachel se veia seria, perdida en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en algun punto fuera de la ventana. Finn conducia en silencio, distraido, aterrado "¿Se... enojaron?" Nego con la cabeza y supe que no iba a enterarme de nada hasta que volviera a casa. El viaje fue, probablemente, el mas largo de mi vida. Cuando llegamos nos esperaban nuestros padres, Burt firme con el ceño fruncido y Carl limpiando sus lagrimas y apoyado en su hombro. Sus caras estaban decididas y parecian no traer noticias buenas.

"Ya hablamos con los padres de Rachel y nos pusimos de acuerdo" Hablo primero Carl con la voz quebrada, la chica temblo como poseida acercandose a mi hermano tanto como le era posible, no se esperaba aquello y no queria ni imaginar lo que habian dicho sus padres al enterarse.

"Vayanse de aqui" Dijo Burt inperturbable arrojando dos maletas ya preparadas que traia a sus espaldas "Cualquiera de los dos nos han decepcionado, confiabamos en ustedes y nos engañaron. Seria una verguenza que los vecinos se enteraran, no queremos tenerlos aqui"

Mi hermano largo el llanto y ya no pude contenerme, aparte a Blaine y me puse frente a Finn alargando los brazos frente a el en posicion de defensa, protegiendolo y mirando a mis padres con odio "Si se va el, yo tambien me voy" Rugi ferozmente para sorpresa de todos los presentes, mis padres no podian creerlo.

"Hijo, tu hermano es un busca-mujeres! Un maldito hetero!" Grito Carl golpeando la pared de la casa con el puño, dejando un silencio incomodo que no dude en romper "Tu eres quien da verguenza aqui, padre, cualquiera de ustedes dos. No puedo mas que admirar a mi hermano por la valentia de salir adelante, su fuerza de voluntad y el amor que siente por ella. No me importa que genero tenga pero si pueda hacer asi de feliz a mi hermano no dudare en bendecir su relacion aunque tenga que oponerme a ustedes y al resto del mundo"

"Kurt..." Dijo Finn con un hilo de voz abrazando a su hermano "Gracias" Ambos señores intercambiaron miradas sintiendose traicionados por sus dos hijos, finalmente le dieron tambien a Kurt una maleta para que se marchara y antes de que entraran a la casa cerrando la puerta con llave fueron detenidos por Blaine: "Disculpen, señores Hudson-Hummel, fue realmente un placer compartir estos dias en su acogedor hogar pero me temo que yo tambien debo hacer mis maletas y marcharme con ellos. Espero no se ofendan pero esto completamente de su lado" Dijo señalando a Finn y para sorpresa de los hombres que, luego de pensarlo un momento preocupados, tambien le dieron a Blaine su maleta para que se fuera de alli.

De pronto se vieron los cuatro varados en medio de la calle sin lugar a donde ir "No se como agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, hermano, creo que a no me importa lo que piense el mundo de mi mientras tu estes de mi lado. Tu, Blaine y Rachel" Dijo dejando que la chica apoyara su cabeza en su hombro y soltara un profundo suspiro.

"¿A donde iremos ahora?" Pregunto ella mirandolo preocupada "Kurt esta enfermo y si no encontramos un lugar en unas horas tendremos que dormir en la calle" Blaine se incorporo emocionado, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro "Tengo una idea..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Agradeci infinitamente que Blaine trayera dinero suficiente en su maleta para pagar un tren y luego un taxi para todos porque sabia que, de otra forma, no iba a poder llegar en mi condicion actual. Tenia un poco de fiebre aunque me encontraba mejor que en la mañana, me dolia la cabeza y estaba mareado. El taxi se detuvo y senti como me sacudia levemente el hombro pensando que me habia dormido "Kurt? Llegamos" Dijo y me estire bostezando antes de bajarme, estaba frente a una mansion lujosa cuyo brillo encandilaba mis ojos adormilados. Blaine nos habia ofrecido hospedarnos en su casa que, sin duda, era la suficientemente grande para todos. Me pregunte como estaria Chandler, no habia podido hablar con el porque mis padres nos habian echado de inmediato sin permitirnos pasar siquiera a despedirnos. No le habia mandado mas mensajes por miedo a que aun no hubiera recuperado su celular pero estaba muy preocupado por el.

"¿Estas seguro de que tus padres no tienen problemas en que nos quedemos aqui?" Pregunto Rachel, la que se mantenia mas despierta y activa del grupo, no podia dejar de admirar su fortaleza y habilidad por recomponerse rapidamente a las situaciones problematicas. Finn dependia enormemente de ella en aquellos momentos y tan solo se arrastraba a sus espaldas como una sombra, estaba destruido por dentro luego de haber sido rechazado de aquella forma por sus propios padres. Suspire siguiendo a Blaine hacia el interior.

"Ellos estan de viaje de negocios como de costumbre, no se enteraran. Estan convencidos de que sigo comprometido contigo asi que, si llegamos a encontrarnos con sus secretarias, debemos pretender como lo haciamos con sus padres" Explico el joven dueño del lugar haciendoles un breve recorrido por los pasillos, habian por lo menos diez habitaciones vacias, tres baños, una cocina inmensa, salas de juegos y de estudio. Nunca me habia percatado de la inmensa fortuna del chico aunque ya lo habia visto usando ropas caras y elegantes, su personalidad no reflejaba en absoluto lo ostentoso de sus pertenencias. Me deje caer en la cama que me tocaba, exahusto. Cerre los ojos y me permiti dormir por unas horas. Me levante a eso de las cinco de la mañana con un dolor de cabeza insoportable asi que baje las escaleras tapizadas de rojo para ir por un vaso de agua a la cocina y algun remedio para aliviarme, me encontre a Blaine preparandose otra taza de cafe "¿No puedes dormir?"

"Finn y Rachel estaban tan devastados como tu asi que, en cuanto les asigne sus habitaciones, cayeron rendidos. Yo, sin embargo, no puedo quedarme tranquilo. He estado vagando por ahi y preguntandome como acabara esto, ya sabes, mis padres volveran a casa eventualmente y no podremos escondernos por siempre aqui. Tarde o temprano nos descubriran y, conociendolos, nos echaran tambien..."

"No voy a permitir que te echen de tu propia casa, Blaine" Le interrumpi tomando asiento mientras el me servia el vaso de agua.

"No es eso lo que me preocupa, nunca me importo que me echaran. No lo haran, me necesitan para cumplir sus fines economicos, soy el unico heredero e invirtieron mucho en mi como para mandarme a la calle por ayudarlos con esto. Sin embargo, quizas intenten separarnos si descubren la verdad, Kurt, y tengo miedo de lo que puedan llegar a hacer para alejarte de mi si consideran que su precencia no es la adecuada" Suspiro dandome a beber a la boca, rode los ojos pero le permiti limpiar mis labios con una servilleta como si no pudiera hacerlo por mi mismo.

"Es solo fiebre, lindo, todavia puedo usar mis manos" Bromee despeinando sus rulos y tomando la medicina. El sostuvo mi barbilla presionando sus labios suavemente contra los mios mientras oia pasos acercarse a nuestras espaldas ¿Por que Finn tenia aquella mania de interrumpirnos en los mejores momentos? Nos volteamos y casi caemos de nuestros asientos al encontrarnos que no era mi hermano sino dos hermosas mujeres quienes entraban a la cocina tomadas de la mano.

"¿No pudiste aguantar la hostilidad de las clases inferiores, Blainey?" Rio la morocha esbelta sujetando a la otra de la cintura "Le aposte a Britt que volverias lloriquendo solo, me sorprende que hayas traido a tu prometido contigo y no lo hayas botado por ser material barato" La rubia nos observaba atentamente, no podia evitar sentirme nervioso ante su presencia. Debian ser las secretarias de sus padres, seguramente no habrian visto aun la foto de Finn y creian que yo era su prometido. Esto significaba un peligro menos y nos hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio simultaneamente.

"Solo vine a mostrarle la casa a Kurt, el no es ningun tipo de objeto de mala calidad sino la mejor persona que pude haber conocido" Sonrio Blaine dandome un beso en la mejilla, feliz de poder hacerlo sin tener que ocultarse "Y no vinimos solos, invite tambien a sus... hermanos menores, Rachel y Finn" Me dedico una mirada culpable pero asenti de acuerdo, tenia muy claro que no los dejarian quedarse si sabian que eran pareja asi que estaria bien decir que ambos eran mis hermanos y que venian a conocer la casa conmigo. Las mujeres se sirvieron cafe y conversaron entre ellas ignorando nuestra presencia, alcance a entender por su charla que habian ido de viaje con sus señores pero estos las habian mandado de regreso para traer unos papeles importantes, saldrian de nuevo a llevarselos en un par de dias pero mientras estuvieran en la casa disfrutarian como si estuvieran solas. Blaine me arrastro fuera de la cocina, ahora entendia a que se debia el desprecio por las secretarias de sus padres.

"Ya ha pasado una semana desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, pronto Finn cumplira la mayoria de edad y las clases comenzaran de nuevo" Sonrio Blaine buscando unas hojas de su maleta "Me alegro de haber traido esto conmigo" Me mostro los libretos de la obra a la que iba a audicionar, Romeo y Julio. No podia creer que se hubiera acordado siendo que, con toda la locura, hasta yo mismo lo habia dejado pasar. Estuvimos ensayando en su cuarto un rato hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidos. Me desperte con la bandeja de tostadas y jugo de naranja "Tengo miedo de acostumbrarme a esto"

"No deberias, pienso seguir haciendolo cada dia sin importar que" Susurro Blaine dandome el beso de los buenos dias, mientras comia observaba todo a mi alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto, aquel en el que habia pasado toda su vida, a cada lado habian cosas muy importantes para el y recuerdos que desconocia "La cosa mas importante de entre todas esta sentada justo en frente mio ahora" Dijo acariciando mi mejilla, oimos a alguien tocar la puerta luego de rodar los ojos se dispuso a abrir. Era Finn, como de costumbre.

"¿No pensaban decirnos que hay una parejita bastante enamorada besuqueandose en la sala?" Pregunto cruzando los brazos, Rachel lo hacia a un lado para entrar al cuarto de Blaine curiosa "Alcanzamos a deducir que habian confundido a Kurt conmigo y que cree que Rach es tambien nuestra hermana" Dijo confundido y entro tambien a escuchar nuestra explicacion, pasamos el resto de la tarde divirtiendonos con los juegos de caja de las estanterias (que en su mayoria estaban todavia cubiertos del papel de regalo en que habian sido envueltos), haciendo equipos en el Mimica, Pictography, Metropoly y Serpientes y Escaleras.

"No quiero seguir jugando con Finn" Se quejo Rachel haciendo pucheros "No hemos ganado ni una sola vez"

"Blaine es bueno en los negocios tal y como sus padres asi que no tiene problemas en el Metropoly, tomo clases de dibujo por varios años asi que el Pictography tampoco es un problema. Me sorprende que no hayas jugado esto antes" Le dije sorprendido.

"Kurt, tu tambien fuiste mi salvacion en la Mimica, eres un actor increible" Me elogio rodeandome con su brazo y haciendo que Finn se disculpara con su novia por no ser igual de eficiente con los juegos de caja, nadie podia negar que me complementaba muy bien con todas las caracteristicas de Blaine, no importa que juego siguiera siempre haciamos un gran equipo "Muchos de los juegos siquiera los abri porque no tenia a nadie con quien jugar" Confeso bajando la vista, bese sus labios despeinando sus bellisimos rulos enmarañados.

"Ya no estas solo, nunca lo estaras de nuevo"


End file.
